undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mika Timel (DW)
Sammy Timel Unnamed |friends = Jessica |rivals = |romances = |portrayedby = Nicole Beharie |theme = |firstappearance = Issue 3 |lastappearance = Issue 7 |created_by = AmazingPurry}} Mika is a character in Dead Weight who was first introduced in Issue 3. She lives in Flake's camp with her daughters Molly and Sammy. Background Post Apocalypse Arc 1 |-|Issue 3= Mika is first seen with her daughters. She meets Jessica and got to know her a little. During their talk, she coughs into a napkin and tells Jessica about her deceased husband. Mika hopes that people are around for her daughters once she passes away, taking the conversation into a more grim direction. Jessica reassures her that someone will take care of them and she shouldn't think of that. Mika apologizes. |-|Issue 6= Mika is next seen when Sammy tells Sabrina that something is wrong with Mika. When Sabrina gets to Mika, she sees she's lying in bed with tissues covered in blood at her side, signifying her coming death. Sabrina gets aggitated with Mika, so Jessica stays with her instead. |-|Issue 7= Mika asks Jessica to care for her children for her. She tells Jessica to not let the world change who she is, as Jessica is the "sweetest girl she's ever met". Mika dies off-camera and reanimates inside her cabin bedroom. Flake returns from his scavenging trip and takes it upon himself to put her down when he finds out. |-|Issue 8= Some of the survivors have a funeral for Mika. Death *Unknown Illness *Flake (After Reanimation) After harbouring an illness for what seemed like weeks, Mika finally died. When Flake returned to camp to hear the news, he took it upon himself to put her down after she reanimated into one of the undead. Killed Victims *Presumably several of the undead Personality A soft-spoken, kind and caring woman, Mika loved her daughters and had an easy time making friends. However, the apocalypse took it's own toll on her and negative thoughts about death creeped into her conversations. Relationships |-|Molly= Mika loved Molly and wanted everything for her and more, she only wanted the best for her and made sure she got as much of that as possible. |-|Sammy= Mika loved Sammy and wanted everything for her and more, she only wanted the best for her and made sure she got as much of that as possible. |-|Jessica= Despite only knowing eachother for a short time, it is shown that they somehow grew close. Mika seemed very fond of Jessica, calling her the sweetest girl she'd ever met. Jessica was visibly shook up by Mika's death. Mika also relied on Jessica to care for her daughters once she was gone. |-|Flake= It's unknown what Flake and Mika felt towards eachother but it can be presumed that Mika trusted Flake, due to her staying in his camp and entrusting him to care of her daughters. Flake was the one to put down Mika when she died and he seemed rather angered by her keeping her illness to herself. Trivia Category:Dead Weight Characters Category:Characters